Mensaje Secreto SNS One Shot MCM
by QueenTiaramisu
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son secuestrados por un enmascarado que los obliga a participar en un concurso. ¿Qué premios recibirán? ¿Quien ganará? Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... Mención de MenCharaMen


Naruto estaba con Sasuke en un entrenamiento a las afueras de Konoha. El ambiente se sentía caluroso por las llamaradas lanzadas junto con un par de kunais y shurikens que estaban regados. Ambos se sonrieron dando por terminada la sesión y se sentaron en el pasto recuperando el aliento. Sasuke tomó agua fresca de su termo para después pasárselo. El rubio se detuvo un momento a relajarse con el lugar. Fuera del desastre que habían dejado era un día perfecto: el sol brillaba, había una fresca brisa y los árboles estaban exuberantes.

Sus ojos se posaron en su amigo recostado sobre el pasto. Él estaba feliz de que el otro hubiera regresado aunque fuera por unas semanas. Admiró lo bien que se veía el azabache aun sudando, y su mirada bajó al pecho níveo descubierto que subía en un vaivén cada vez más calmado, hipnotizándolo. Pero al caer en cuenta de sus actos también notó como el otro lo había descubierto. Giró su cabeza en sentido contrario disimulando de forma torpe para cubrir su sonrojo de vergüenza, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke se acercó. El de marquitas abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir como le tomó por su barbilla para después ser besado con suavidad. Esa sensación le era familiar, y no por el hecho de que se hubieran besado por accidente hacía años. Era como si tuviera un déjà-vu por la maravillosa calma que transmitía. Sin más bajó sus parpados y continuó en ese beso que se profundizó. Intercambiaron caricias sobre la ropa con dedos que rozaban los pedazos de piel accesible, excitándolos.

Naruto no pudo sentirse bien con la situación que tanto quería. Sabían que por ser hombres no debían hacer eso, pero ¿por qué se sentía feliz, y hasta deseoso, de compartir ese tipo de contacto con Sasuke?

Entonces despertó en su cama individual por su reloj despertador. Con lentitud se recargó en su cabecera. Era tan temprano que el sol apenas se anunciaba con azul índigo y el fresco del sereno entraba por su ventana meciendo sus cortinas. Se sentía consiente de su cuerpo. Esa era la realidad. Sin sorprenderse notó que su amiguito estaba despierto. Checó la hora, calculó tiempos y apoyó la noción de un mañanero personal.

En lo que buscaba inspiración sugerente de su misma imaginación recordó a flashazos el sueño que acababa de tener. De cómo besaba el cuello de Sasuke y como este introdujo su única mano dentro de su pantalón. No pudiendo evitar comparar su propia mano con los deleitosos dedos de Uchiha. De repente él separó la mano de su miembro sacudiendo su cabeza. No debía tocarse pensando en Sasuke. No estaba bien. Con prisa se levantó y fue directo a la regadera a darse un baño frío para calmar el asunto. No era la primera vez que tenía sueños así, pero Sasuke era con quien más se repetía el caso, además de que el único hombre.

Para el amanecer ya estaba saliendo de la aldea camino al lugar secreto donde había acordado el equipo siete para su misión. Cuando estaba cerca reconoció la presencia de Sasuke y una sonrisa zorruna se mostró en su rostro. Comenzó a andar entre los árboles ocultando su chakra para sorprender a su amigo. Localizándolo sentado y recargado en un árbol. Se preparó para saltar cuando una bomba de humo fue lanzada, confundiéndolo. Estaba buscando como salir del embrollo buscar al culpable y posible enemigo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar el chakra de Kurama alguien lo noqueó.

xXx Mensaje Secreto xXx

Naruto despertó atado a una silla. No podía ver ni escuchar nada que no fuera su respiración y forcejeos. Intentó hacer un jutsu sencillo para liberarse y aunque no se sintiera cansado era como si se le hubiera acabado el chakra. Entonces decidió despertar a Kurama, pero antes de que este pudiera responderle se encendió un reflector que apuntó a un ninja con una máscara blanca, orejas como de gato y con cuatro extraños ojos rojos dibujados en ella. El enmascarado le tomó por la barbilla y se acercó a centímetros de su rostro.

Por unos instantes Naruto se vio en su propio interior, donde residía el Kyubi, y notó como el intruso no sólo logró hablar con la bestia sino que con un chasquido hizo desaparecerlo. Al regresar vio alterado al suelo. El único que podía hablar con Kurama eran Sasuke, pero ni él podía hacerlo desaparecer. Eso era imposible.

—¿Quién… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta el extraño lo amordazó.

El reflector se apagó, pero se encendieron otros que iluminaron un escenario de brillantes luces parpadeantes y una cortina translucida con lentejuelas por la que salió el otro con un lustroso traje a la medida color purpura. La música animada y los aplausos recibieron al enmascarado. Este comenzó a hablar a la audiencia de forma vivaz y aunque no se notara se sobreentendía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro volviendo un tanto extraña la situación. Estaban en una especie de programa de concursos llamado "Mensaje secreto".

—Es momento de presentar a nuestros concursantes de hoy. —exclamó el enmascarado a través de su micrófono rojo. —Recién salvador de Konoha junto con el mundo entero, declarado amante del ramen y unos ojos azules que harían desmayar a más de uno. Con ustedes Naruto Uzumaki. —señaló con exagerados ademanes a la cortina tras la que estaba oculto. El mencionado trató de identificar al público, mas todo estaba oscuro, por no decir vacío, a excepción de ellos, el escenario y la otra cortina brillante. —Ahora nuestro siguiente participante: ex vengador, amargado, antipático, pero de absoluta belleza; y recién condonado por Naruto —esto último hizo que uno que otro del público riera por como sonaba la palabra. —. Con ustedes: Sasuke Uchiha. —la cortina se abrió mostrando a un desorientado azabache y en las mismas condiciones que el otro, pero que al estar sin camisa hizo que el público femenino le lanzara piropos y chiflidos, incomodando al mencionado. Naruto lo vio confundido. Tampoco se había logrado liberar. Lo que asombró fue ver que ya no tenía el rinnegan. —Nuestros fieles seguidores sabrán la mecánica del concurso, pero para los nuevos se las repetiré. —entonces apareció un tablero a espaldas del enmascarado tras un estallido de confeti junto con esa música animosa. En el tablero, con focos parpadeantes, había una serie de cuadros. —El crucigrama debe ser resuelto por nuestros participantes y descifrar el… —y el presentador apuntó con su micrófono al vacío oscuro.

—¡Mensaje secreto! —vociferó la audiencia con entusiasmo sacándole una sonrisa al enmascarado. Le agradaba la atención.

—El ganador cumplirá su mayor deseo "Clin" —y al pronunciar la onomatopeya realizó el ademán de haber guiñado el ojo porque con su máscara no se podía ver. —, mientras que el perdedor deberá mostrar su mayor vergüenza. Podrán escoger dos de los siguientes comodines:

1) Pedir tres opciones de respuesta.

2) Pedir una pista

3) Preguntarle a un amigo

4) Preguntarle al otro concursante

—¿Están listos?

El presentador chasqueó sus dedos haciendo desaparecer las pañoletas de sus bocas y al instante ellos comenzaron a quejarse y a exigir su libertad. Él vio con rapidez a ambos, soltó un suspiro profundo mientras que lleva su palma a su frente y negó con su cabeza. Tronó sus dedos haciendo que los reflectores se apagaran y las luces bajaran su tono a penumbras.

—Silencio. —ordenó el enmascarado con firmeza. —Ya sé que tiene muchas dudas, pero si cooperan todo saldrá bien. Además no sé qué más esperan. Saben que no se pueden ir.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kurama? —exigió Naruto.

—Nada. —contestó tedioso. —, sólo lo saqué de tu interior.

—Pero, ¿cómo… —Naruto intentó acomodar la situación en su cabeza, mas el desconocido le interrumpió.

—Digamos que a ambos les quité su chakra. En ese lugar no pueden hacer jutsus ni nada de sus técnicas heredadas.

—Eso es imposible. —declaró Sasuke.

—En su mundo eso es imposible, pero estamos en una dimensión en la que yo puedo hacerlo. —y les dio unos instantes para entender eso. —Así que tiene dos opciones: participar en el concurso y volver a su realidad o negarse para quedarse aquí para siempre.

—¿Sólo debemos participar y ya? —preguntó Naruto después de un breve momento.

—Sí.

—¿Nos das tu palabra de que va a ser así? —preguntó Sasuke

—Claro, yo sólo hago esto por diversión. —entre las sombras Sasuke y Naruto se intercambiando gestos para al final asentirle al enmascarado. Después de esto unos pódiums aparecieron frente a cada uno a la vez que las sogas desaparecían. Entonces los reflectores se volvieron a encender y el presentador tomó su micrófono rojo. —Volvemos después de estas fallas técnicas. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en lanzar el dado?

Con el dado que lanzaron en cada turno decidían que palabra les tocaba, que por suerte eran sencillas. Genjutsu, Katana y cosas básicas para los ninjas, pero llegó el momento en que las descripciones fueron confusas.

—Entre la lluvia y la cascada. —y Sasuke se quedó esperando que continuara, pero esa era toda la instrucción, dejándolo dudoso por la palabra de seis letras.

—El viento —contestó sin pensarlo mucho y sin que se notara su inseguridad.

—¿El "viento" está entre la lluvia y la cascada? —preguntó el enmascarado a la pantalla para después mostrarse una tache roja con un sonido negativo. —No, Sasuke. No es el viento. Mientras que Naruto tiene tiempo para pensar en la respuesta tú tendrás un castigo.

—¿Qué?

—Cada vez que uno de los participantes no acierta deberá sufrir un castigo. Son partes de las reglas, ¿no lo sabías? —contestó con obviedad mientras que el otro le veía con seriedad y sin esperar respuesta el otro continuó. — Tablero, ¿cuál es el castigo que a escogido el público? —y con su música característica apareció la palabra "desnudo" a la vez que las jovencitas gritaban emocionadas. —Bueno, creo que eso es bastante claro. —declaró con simpatía.

—No voy a desnudarme. —dijo con firmeza.

—No te estamos obligando. Siempre tienes opciones y tú ya sabes cuáles son. —mencionó con seriedad lo último. —Tranquilo, no estarás por completo desnudo. Tenemos una audiencia que proteger. —y al instante le pasó un taparrabo de leopardo, haciendo que el otro le viera incrédulo. —¿Puedes con una sola mano o te ayudo? —Sasuke lo tomó con enojo para después comenzar a desvestirse resguardado sólo por su pódium. —Entonces, Naruto ¿ya sabes lo qué es lo que está entre la lluvia y la cascada?

—La aldea de la hierba, dattebayo. —exclamó Naruto. Entonces se escuchó un tintineo mostrando en el crucigrama la palabra.

Ambos volvieron a lanzar los dados para ver de quién sería el siguiente, que fue para Naruto. Le pidieron un platillo popular con base de fideos, pero antes de que el presentador terminara de leer la descripción, el otro dio su respuesta.

—Ramen, dattebayo. —y una "X" apareció en el tablero.

—La palabra es de cuatro letras, tonto. —mencionó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Tendrás un castigo. —el rubio soltó un suspiro desganado y comenzó a desvestirse. Ya estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse sin ropa por el jutsu sexy, pero en lugar de un taparrabo recibió un traje de maid provocativo con cofia y medias oscuras.

—No voy a ponerme eso.

—Un castigo es un castigo. —comentó el presentador, con un aire entre soberbio y perverso. Similar al que a veces emanaba Sasuke, pero a la vez tan diferente.

Lo tomó y se vistió con rapidez, dejándoselo mal puesto. El presentador reía del gusto, confirmando que a su pareja no se le vería mal ese mismo conjunto.

—La respuesta es Udon. —contestó Sasuke, haciendo que el presentador dejara de ver a Naruto con su vestido corto y negro. Al instante la palabra apareció en el tablero. —Felicidades, Sasuke, ten el dado para ver quién es el siguiente. —mencionó de dientes para afuera. Ya se vengaría más adelante.

Lanzó los dados y volvió a ser turno de Naruto, debía contestar la nueve. Pero era tan difícil que hasta le costó pronunciar la descripción.

—Organismo rosoideae —pronunció con cuidado de no equivocarse. —de la magnoliopsida.

—¿Qué? Repítelo, no te entendí.

—Organismo rosoideae de la magnoliopsida. —Naruto se quedó pensando un momento. No tenía idea de qué era. Entonces un tic-tac comenzó a sonar anunciando que le quedaban pocos segundos.

—Comodín. —pidió a los cinco segundos de perder.

—¿Cuál quieres?

—Preguntarle a un conocido.

—Muy bien, ¿a quién?

—La vieja Tsunade. —contestó sin pensarlo. El enmascarado tronó los dedos y frente a todos apareció una explosión de humo en el que estaba la rubia de gran corazón con una botella de alcohol.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Vieja Tsunade, no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es el organismo rosol-rosider-rosoideae de magnoliopsida?

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! Es un término médico.

—Que esté en latín no significa que sea algo médico.

—¿No te suena de nada?

—No, pregúntale a alguien más. —dicho esto ella tomó un trago de su botella y desapareció.

—Se ve que no fue de mucha ayuda —comentó el enmascarado. —. Pero tengo que preguntar: ¿Cuál es el organismo rosoideae?

—¿Es una enfermedad?

—¿Seguro? —el presentador se acercó a su pódium.

—Bueno ¿un intestino?

—¿Seguro? —el enmascarado se quedó a centímetros de su rostro, transformando su micrófono en una rosa con la que le acarició sus labios con seducción. Sasuke notó esto último como sospechoso.

—¿Son labios? —dijo con tono nervioso por la invasión de su espacio personal, el otro volvió su vista al tablero, hablando a través de la flor.

El tablero mostró negativa. Naruto soltó un bufido molesto. No es que tuviera intensiones de ganar, pero para nada quería los castigos.

—Naruto, ya te agarré cariño, así que te voy a dar a escoger: zorro, gato o conejo. —haciendo que su nariz respingara con esta última palabra por la rosa.

—¿Conejo? —eligió dudoso. No tenía idea de que iría el castigo y temía lo peor.

—Excelente elección. —con la rosa tocó su frente y al instante hizo que le aparecieran blancas orejas largas y un rabo esponjoso, además de unos encantadores bigotes.

El presentador volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien con sólo ver su rostro se notaba que sabía la respuesta. A él no le importaba si ganaba, pero prefería que tuviera castigos.

—Tablero, ¿cuál es la respuesta de la nueve? —y en los recuadros apareció la palabra "rosa". Tan complicada y sencilla a la vez.

Naruto llevó su mano a su frente por esto. Literalmente tuvo la respuesta en sus narices y no lo supo. Al lanzar los dados volvió a ser el turno de Sasuke y con la palabra número cinco.

—Amor. —mencionó el enmascarado.

—¿Amor qué?

—Sólo eso. Amor.

—Esa no es tan difícil. —comentó el conejo llamando la atención de Sasuke, pero sabía que no debía darle la respuesta.

—¿Qué clase de descripción es esa? —reclamó Uchiha con fastidio.

—Si sientes que no puedes con la prueba puedes intentar con uno de los comodines. —Sasuke lo pensó un poco y soltó un suspiro.

—Escojo preguntarle a Naruto.

—¿Seguro que quieres esa opción? —inquirió el enmascarado. —Esto no te asegura que te de la respuesta correcta, es más sobre la confianza que le tengas al él. —persuadió el enmascarado con pausa. Naruto podía darle una respuesta equivocada, pero de él dependía si creer en él o no.

—Estoy por completo seguro.

—Si tú lo dices. —pronunció con lentitud para después dirigirse hacia el rubio con velocidad. —Dinos, Naruto, ¿cuál es la palabra? —y le acercó la rosa.

—Gaara.

—¿Qué dices a esto, Sasuke? ¿Lo tomas como respuesta? —pero Sasuke vio al otro con enojo. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que pensar en Gaara cuando mencionaban amor? Según él que el pelirrojo tuviera el kanji no era suficiente para relacionarlo. Entonces el rubio le vio desconcertado, mas aun así eso no era motivo para no creerle.

—Sí.

—¿Gaara es la respuesta de la cinco? —preguntó el presentador al tablero. Al instante sonó la música alegre junto con la palabra haciendo que Naruto sonriera por saber que tenía razón. El extraño vio con detenimiento al azabache. —¿Celos? —mencionó con lentitud y en voz baja, para sólo recibir un ceño fruncido como respuesta. —Ahora, mi dulce Naruto, puedes lanzar el dado. —indicó en tono animado, ignorando al otro.

Llegó el turno de Sasuke tocándole la palabra diez. Esto alegró al enmascarado, tanto que hasta sonrió. Ya era hora de su venganza. Sabía que esa no la sabría contestar.

—Sacerdotisa del país de los demonios. —leyó el presentador de su tarjeta y al instante Sasuke puso un rostro alerta preocupante.

No sabía esa respuesta. Naruto tenía un semblante similar al de la vez pasada, sabía la respuesta. Sasuke pidió el comodín de las tres opciones, pero al final la suerte estuvo en su contra.

—En lo que le damos tiempo a Naruto para pensar en la respuesta tú recibirás el castigo. —entonces se giró hacia el tablero. —¿Cuál es el castigo escogido? —y apareció "Colegiala" en él.

Al final Sasuke terminó poniéndose con dificultad una falda azul marino tan corta que apenas pasaba sus muslos, aunque era sólo un poco mejor que estar semi-desnudo. Naruto contestó correctamente y lanzó el dado. Sasuke dejó de poner atención a su entorno. Estaba rojo de vergüenza y se replanteó toda la situación.

Pensó en cuál sería su mayor deseo y vergüenza. Del segundo no tenía idea, pero del primero sí. NUNCA permitiría NI admitiría cuál era ese deseo. Prefería perder y que se supiera su vergüenza, dejando ganar a Naruto, a obtener su mayor deseo. Vio los puntos de la pantalla. Llevaba ventaja y quedaba una palabra. Sólo debía equivocarse, no importándole el castigo.

—Actriz que interpretó a la princesa Fuu. —Sasuke sabía la respuesta por la misión que había tenido antes de que él se fuera de la aldea, pero negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

—No lo sé. —contestó con toda la seriedad que podía tener metido en un uniforme de colegiala, asombrando al público.

—¿Perdón? Podrías decirlo más fuerte.

—Que no lo sé. —alzando la voz. Entonces una alarma comenzó a sonar junto con luces rojas parpadeantes, sobresaltando a los concursantes.

—En este concurso se puede contestar mal —entonces una cadena bajó hasta el presentador. —, pero decir que no sabes tiene el mismo castigo para todos. —entonces jaló la cadena y sobre Sasuke cayó una extraña baba verdosa, tanta que le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Los espectadores rieron con fuerza, Naruto quiso ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, mas sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Algo de esa sustancia viscosa había caído en su boca. Era sabor cereza ¿¡y color verde!? Se resbaló un par de veces, pero logró ponerse en pie, para después removerse el exceso de jalea con hastío. Sentía que no podía sentirse más humillado. Aun así prefería más eso.

—Naruto, ¿quién es la actriz que interpretó a la princesa Fuu?

—Yukie. —la palabra apareció en el tablero y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Habían completado el crucigrama. Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir.

—¡Enhorabuena, Naruto! No sólo terminaste el crucigrama, sino que además eres el que más puntos tiene. Ahora sólo debes descubrir el mensaje secreto escondido en el tablero para ser ganador.

Naruto se quedó viendo las palabras tratando de encontrarles sentido o por lo menos relación, pero ¿qué tendía que ver una misión que había hecho en la tierra de la primavera con Gaara? ¿O el udon con las katanas? Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un gong sonó dando por terminado el tiempo.

—Vamos por robo de puntos. —exclamó el enmascarado mientras iba hasta el azabache y al verlo todo batido le extendió una caja de toallitas húmedas. No podía verlo desaliñado. —Si Sasuke descubre el mensaje, se declarará ganador del concurso. —cuando el mencionado terminó de limpiarse la cara, el otro le acercó su rosa. —Sasuke, dile a Naruto cuál es el mensaje secreto. —Uchiha se quedó un momento viendo la cuadrícula llena de letras. Todas las palabras a adivinar eran horizontales, por lo que el mensaje podría estar en vertical. Sus ojos se abrieron con levedad al verlo con claridad.

—No lo sé. —el mensaje no podía pasar por su garganta.

—Mientes. —y Sasuke le vio con fastidio. —Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. No puedo obligarte a ganar. ¡Naruto, última oportunidad!

Esto hizo que el rubio se mordiera las uñas pensando en el acertijo. La tensión aumentaba cada que el segundero sonaba. Entonces lo vio. Era tan fácil que por un segundo no creyó que fuera eso. Pero sólo le quedaban dos segundos.

—¡Tú me gustas! —exclamó el mensaje secreto.

Entonces de su pódium salieron explosiones de confeti y de arriba cayeron globos y serpentinas. Todos aplaudieron incluyendo al presentador. Sasuke por su parte trataba de alejar los brillos para que no se le pegaran al cuerpo.

—Felicidades, Naruto. Descubriste el mensaje. Eres el ganador de este concurso. Pero antes de darte tu premio debemos mostrar la mayor vergüenza de Sasuke. —y acercó la rosa hasta el susodicho.

—Creo que es más que obvio cuál es mi mayor vergüenza. —mencionó señalando sus condiciones. Él vestido de colegiala cubierto de baba verde. Sólo quería que todo acabara.

—No lo creo. —y sin avisar le arrancó uno de sus cabellos haciendo que el otro se quejara. —Aquí contamos con la última tecnología para sacar la verdad.

Del suelo salió un extraño aparato con un recipiente de cristal, en el que el enmascarado puso el cabello. La pantalla mostró estática en lo que el aparato procesaba la información genética. Extrañas siluetas se mostraron en lo que se iban desvaneciendo el ruido de la pantalla.

—Tiene que ver con amor. —profirió a su público al ver los tonos rosados, y ellos le respondieron con un "Uh".

Lo que había pasado frente a los ojos de Sasuke era lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Vieron recuerdos lejanos: la escuela, algunas misiones, sus viajes con taka. No había nada que dijera algo con claridad, como esas palabras que parecían que habían sido sacadas al azar. Poco a poco las escenas fueron repitiendo a una sola persona: a Naruto. Quedándose la pantalla congelada en la sonrisa del rubio después de su última batalla.

Todos se quedaron expectantes antes esto. Sasuke tenía sentimientos románticos por su mejor amigo. El de mirada azulina tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras que el otro no hallaba dónde meterse. Hasta que el presentador rompió la tensión golpeando la pantalla.

—Vamos aparatejo, no dejes de funcionar ahora. —le reclamó a la pantalla, que se apagó y comenzó a sacar humo. Ni modo, tendría que improvisar. —Por lo que vinos, tu mayor vergüenza está relacionada con el amor y con Naruto. ¿Por qué, Sasuke? —Naruto volteó a ver a su amigo con la misma duda.

—No es lo que piensas, no es que gustes. Me agrada tu compañía. Mucho. Es sólo que no quería que te enteraras. Yo sólo… —pero no había mucho que decir. Se sobreentendía todo.

—Sasuke, responde la pregunta, por favor. —interrumpió el enmascarado.

—Yo ya he aceptado mis propios sentimientos. A lo que temía era a tu reacción y a la de los demás. —Konoha no era un lugar que fuera abierto con ese tipo de temas.

—En conclusión: tu mayor vergüenza era que Naruto supiera de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, incluyendo también el de cualquiera que se enterará. —declaró el presentador con ademanes con su rosa.

—Sí. —ya estaba todo dicho. Aunque al regresar no sabría cómo ver a Naruto.

Naruto sintió un mar de emociones tras esa declaración. La máquina había mostrado miedo en lugar de vergüenza. Él tenía sus sentimientos confundidos por Sasuke desde mucho antes y ahora sabiendo lo de la declaración, no sabía que sentir. Sólo quería saber que era lo que le decía su corazón y saber qué hacer después de eso.

—Naruto, ¿ya estás listo para cumplir tu mayor deseo? —el mencionado salió de su ensimismamiento y le asintió.

El extraño tronó sus dedos haciendo que los concursantes aparecieran en el centro del escenario, limpios y con las ropas con las que habían llegado. Frente a frente, con la luz de los reflectores sobre ellos y bajo la mirada atenta de todos. Sasuke se asombró por el cambio de atmosfera, pero Naruto sintió un impulso dentro de él que lo llevó a tomarlo por su rostro para plantarle un beso. Al fin y al cabo, quería saber que era lo que sentía, ¿no? Sasuke se quedó petrificado y cuando el rubio lo soltó se quedaron viendo a profundidad por un momento, no pudiendo evitar ponerse rojos por la situación. La sensación de valor se estaba perdiendo y Naruto no quería eso.

—Sasuke te quiero demasiado.

—¿Qué tanto es "demasiado"? —le contestó.

—Te quiero en mi vida. —dicho esto le volvió a besar. Le había encantado la sensación de sus labios tocándose. Uchiha, en lugar de inhibirse como la vez pasada, prefirió disfrutar el momento. Abrazó al rubio con anhelo. Eso era lo que tanto necesitaban.

Se debía cumplir el deseo de Naruto, pero sin buscarlo se estaba cumpliendo el de ambos. Aunque el deseo debía ser de otro tipo, ese beso podría considerarse de la misma índole. Sus roces pasaron a caricias profundas que erizó su piel con afán.

Entre los confetis regados del suelo se comenzó a formar un torbellino que hizo aparecer a un sujeto de largo abrigo grisáceo y de dorada cabellera.

—No te enseñé el jutsu dimensional para que jugaras. —mencionó el nuevo en tono grave. El presentador al reconocer la voz volteó y se acercó hacia él con rapidez, quitándose su máscara para plantarle un beso en sus labios, para después devolverle su máscara.

—Es divertido ver sus caras al final. —mencionó el presentador con rostro similar a Sasuke.

—Charasuke… —le reprimió con severidad en su mirar.

—Es por una buena causa. Los ayudo a reconocer sus sentimientos. —y entonces fue el rubio, que respondía a nombre de Menma, quien tronó sus dedos haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke entraran en un sueño profundo a la vez que todo comenzó flotar.

—Sabes que deben regresar a su dimensión pensando que fue todo un sueño.

—De algo a nada. —Menma se volvió a acercar para besarle y al hacerlo todo desapareció.

xXx Mensaje Secreto xXx

Naruto despertó en su cama individual por su reloj despertador. Con lentitud se recargó en su cabecera. Era tan temprano que el sol apenas se anunciaba y el fresco del sereno entraba por su ventana meciendo sus cortinas. Se sentía consiente de su cuerpo. Esa era la realidad. Realizó su rutina diaria con normalidad, fue a su misión y cuando vio a Sasuke recargado en un árbol tuvo un déjà vu que le recordó lo sucedido en su sueño. Naruto intentó sorprenderlo sin lograr su sorpresa. Entonces comenzaron a charlar.

—Sabes, anoche tuve un sueño extraño. —comentó Naruto.

—Todos los sueños son extraños, tonto.

—Sí, pero en el mío estábamos en una especie de programa de concursos para resolver un crucigrama… —entonces los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron impresionados. —…¿Qué pasa?

—Yo soñé lo mismo.


End file.
